Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is a known method for CO2 emissions reduction as well as reduction of Nitrogen Oxide (NOx) emissions of internal combustion engines. In general, EGR systems typically route or recirculate a portion of an engine's exhaust gas back to the intake manifold to be combined with the intake air charge. In boosted engine systems, exhaust gas is typically recirculated using an EGR system having both a high pressure EGR loop and a low pressure EGR loop. While such overall EGR systems for boosted engines work for their intended purpose, these conventional systems require separate high pressure and low pressure EGR loops, each with their own EGR cooler and associated piping, which increases the cost, complexity and weight of the associated engine and vehicle. Further, these separate loops and multiple EGR coolers are of a size that may present packaging difficulties in the under hood environments of today's vehicles. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.